


Unbreakable

by P1nkPumpkin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Fluff, Cute Bellamy, F/M, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkPumpkin/pseuds/P1nkPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bellarke Song fic and the song is Unbreakable By Jamie Scott. :-) I hope you like it. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

This is a Bellarke songfic and the song is “Unbreakable” by Jamie Scott.

 

(Bellamy’s Pov)

I was in a karaoke bar with my friends Miller, Murphy, Wick, Jasper, and Monty, celebrating my promotion. First off, it was Jasper and Monty’s idea to go to a karaoke bar, and that’s fine, except for the fact that after three drinks, everyone thinks they are a super star. 

And like I said, after three drinks, Jasper went running to the stage and started belting out “I Want to Know What Love Is.” And, yeah, that was funny, because he had a bit of a slur, so it was like “I wanttt tooo knuw what lovv isss, and IIII wannt youu to shooww mee.” 

Then Monty decided he wanted a go, and surprised all of us when he sang Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody” with a little bit of a slur. Then they wanted me to sing. They said, “Come onn, Bellemy, it willl bee funn.”

I just shook my head and said, “There is no fucking way I am going to do that!” And after a lot of argument, I said, “Fine, but only if Murphy and Miller do it first.” 

I did not say Wick too because he is the designated driver, and the last time we forced him to do something he did not want to do, he left our asses. 

I knew there is no way Murphy would sing. Or so I thought. Miller went up and sang “Pop Princess,” and Murphy sang “Bad Romance.” And the fact that they did that was worth it all; and the fact that I got it on video was even better. 

When Murphy came back, he said, “Okay, man, I just sang Lady Gaga; you are definitely singing now.”

I nodded and said, “Yeah, it is only fair. Oh, yeah, you might want to check your inbox.” 

I took off to the stage. I flipped through a dozens songs before I finally found one I knew well. Unbreakable. I clicked it, smiled at my choice, and waited for the lyrics to start showing on the screen. As the guitar started to play, I started to sing out the lyrics.

“She finds it hard to trust someone,  
She's heard the words cause they've all been sung.  
She's the girl in the corner,  
She's the girl nobody loved.  
But I can't, I can't stop thinking about you everyday,  
And you can't, you can't, you can't listen to what people say.”

I can hear someone starting to hum to it. I continue with,

“They don't know you baby,  
Don't know that you're amazing,  
But I'm here to stay.  
When you lose your way and the fight is gone,  
Your heart starts to break  
And you need someone around now.  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you,  
And make you unbreakable.  
She stands in the rain, just to hide it all.  
If you ever turn around,  
I won't let you fall down now.  
I swear I'll find your smile,  
And put my arms above you,  
And make you unbreakable.  
I'll make you unbreakable.”

I spotted the person who was humming -- a beautiful blonde in the back. She was watching. I sent her a smile and continued singing with all I had. 

“Cause she's the girl that I never had,  
She's the heart that I wanted bad.  
The song I heard on the radio  
That made me stop and think of her.  
And I can't, I can't, I can't concentrate anymore.  
And I need, I need,  
Need to show her what her heart is for,  
It's been mistreated badly,  
Now her world has started falling apart,  
Falling apart.  
When you lose your way and the fight is gone,  
Your heart starts to break  
And you need someone around now.  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you,  
And make you unbreakable.  
She stands in the rain, just hide it all.  
If you ever turn around,  
I won't let you fall down now.  
I swear I'll find your smile,  
And put my arms above you,  
And make you unbreakable.  
You need to know that somebody's there all the time,  
I'd wait in line, and I hope It's yours.  
Can't walk away 'til your heart knows,  
That it's beautiful.  
Oh, I hope you know, it's beautiful.” 

And just as the music picked up speed, I knew I had to impress that girl by singing the best I could. After singing the last of the song, I jumped down off the stage, completely bypassing the guys, and headed straight to the beautiful blonde. 

I walked up to her and said, “Hi.” 

She looked up at me from where she was sitting and said, “Hi.” 

I smiled at her and responded with another, “Hi.” 

She laughed and said, “Hi, my name is Clarke.” 

I gave her a huge smirk and said, “My name is Bellamy, and I would like to buy you a drink.” 

She looked at me for a second, then said with a smile that could light up your whole day “I would like that a lot, thank you.” 

Happy with the fact that she said yes, I extended my hand to help her up and we walked hand-in-hand to the bar.

\----------------------------------(Author’s Note)--------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. :-) I would love to hear what you thought of it. :-) Please review and favorite. :-)


End file.
